Jeff the Killer: a Walk Back to Sanity
by scarredmewtwo
Summary: Jeff's just killed his bro, and is commited to a supernatural asylum the next day which has broken down his sanity in three parts, and he must collect all three parts to become sane. one part is inside the asylum, and the rest are scattered. each part has a villain attached to it to keep jeff from collecting it, only one person wants that: the shadow of insanity.


**my first continuation. this was written in school, and is over 60 handwritten pages. it was written in 6 months and is not nearly finished. the beginning was written a while back so it's probably not too good. **

"shh, just go to sleep." Jeff lunged at his helpless brother. A couple drops of blood came up at his face. He had just realized what he had done. He laid down on liu and cried the whole night away. Just sobbing the same words over again.

"Liu, my beloved brother, why'd I do this why'd I become insane, I'm sorry brother oh so sorry." He stopped once the sun blinded his burnt eyes. He heard birds chirping. He covered the body of his brother. He heard a knock on his door. He looked it was barbera. Jeff sighed and opened it. Barbera screamed.

"Jeff, did they beat you so much." Jeff looked around as nervous as he was.

"I burned off my own eyelids, and I Cut this smile into my own face." Barbera backed up as she saw he was insane. Jeff put a finger to her mouth.

"just go to sleep." He then threw his knife and with deadly accuracy the knife hit her in the chest. Some neighbor heard the scream and called the cops. Jeff didn't know this. He walked outside. From behind a cop handcuffed him. He turned around. The cop just ran with him and shoved him in the back. The drove for hours. When the car finally stopped, it stopped at a large building with a big room at the beginning then a hallway, and another big room. The cop dragged a kicking screaming Jeff in. an old man hobbled out, he had one eye, and one leg. He dragged Jeff to a room, through a musty, smelly hallway. Then he opened a door, and that door lead to a room with a chair, and some medical equipment. there was one light illuminating the chair. the old man shoved Jeff into the chair.

"this may hurt," He punched a hole into Jeff's foot, then he weighed him, and wrote something. attached the tag to Jeff's foot. "be on your way, you'll walk down a long hallway, and soon there'll be a door. your room number is 1300." Jeff started walking. There were two doors on either side. He heard someone sneeze. Jeff opened one of the doors.

"hello Jeff." he gasped for standing before him was Jane. Jeff ran away, and soon a shadow stopped him.

"Listen, Jeff I'm your sanity, I'm your hope. Find all three parts and your sanity will come back, but if you give up before finding all parts, or run out of time I'll be gone, and back again in a while." Jeff ran through that hall, forgetting that he was supposed to go through the door, and soon he found a shadow, creeping on the floor. He stepped on it.

"Congratulations, you have found part 1, two more parts, and you shall win, but give up, or forget and you shall fail." Jeff sighed, and searched for the other two parts. He couldn't find them, he searched for another day or two. Soon he grew weak from the lack of food, and water he had here. The voice cried out again, the last time he would hear it.

"You have failed, you have run out of time. Please go and rest." Jeff used his last bit of energy to walk over to the rusty metal door, and he slid it open. Inside was what looked to be an empty hospital. Jeff remembered his number: 1300. He wandered till he found it, and when he opened the door, he saw three people, Mother, Liu, and Father. He ran over to them.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Mom, can you forgive me, can you try?" His mom lifted his chin.

"We can Jeff, I saw what happened, you went insane, I see it now, we're sorry we didn't see it earlier." Liu went to his bro, and hugged him, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, can you forgive me." Liu whispered something in Jeff's ear.

"I can brother, I can." Jeff smiled, and turned around to close the door. When he turned around all he could see was the curtain rustling in the wind.

"Was it a dream, was it supernatural, was it real?" Jeff started sobbing. A man dressed in a doctor's uniform walked in.

"Jeff, just leave it, it was not real." Jeff slammed his fists against the window sill.

"They were my family, they were real."

"Look Jeff you're insane, don't push it, don't try to." The door slammed shut after that. Jeff turned around, and there they stood again.

"Where were you." All they did was hug him, and his mom spoke one last phrase.

"We love you Jeff, don't ever forget us, don't ever forget, ever." Then they were gone. Jeff soon passed out from exhaustion, and at 12:00 am the very next day, he stood up.

"I must escape this place." Jeff saw the window, and then he saw that he was close to the ground, and he jumped. No signal no warning for this he just jumped, and ran. He ran far, he ran fast.


End file.
